vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane-Anne Deveraux
Jane-Anne Deveraux was a powerful witch. She cast a spell to confirm whether Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child. She is the older sister of Sophie Deveraux who's magic has been compromised. History TBA Season 4 In Pictures of You, a letter from Katherine to Klaus reveals that Jane-Anne is plotting a move against Klaus. In The Originals, Klaus goes to New Orleans to meet her. When he arrives, he meets up with his old protége Marcel. Klaus asks about Jane-Anne, and Marcel brings her to him, only to turn the meeting into a tribunal where he finds her guilty of practicing magic without his permission and promptly kills her by cutting her throat, much to Klaus' dismay. Personality TBA Physical Appearance Jane-Anne was an attractive woman who's in her early 30's. She is an average, but still pretty woman, with brown eyes and brunette hair. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name *'Jane' is of Hebrew origin and means "God is gracious". *'Anne' is derived from the Hebrew name Hannah and means "He (God) has favored me" or "gracious". *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Devereux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. http://surnames.meaning-of-names.com/Deveraux http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Deveraux **The town name Évreux is derived from the name of a Gallic tribe, Eburovices, which literally means "Those who overcome by the yew?"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89vreux#History. Appearances Season 4 *''Pictures of You'' (Mentioned) *''The Originals'' Trivia She is the fourth witch in the series shown to work in a bar, the others being Bree, Glora and Nandi. Gallery Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg|Jane-Anne with her sister, Sophie Jane (1).png Jane (2).png Jane (3).png Jane (4).png Jane (5).png Jane (6).png Jane (7).png Jane (8).png Jane (9).png Jane (10).png Jane (11).png Jane (12).png Jane (13).png Jane (14).png Jane (15).png Jane (16).png Jane (17).png Jane (18).png Jane (19).png Jane (20).png Jane (21).png Jane (22).png Jane (23).png Jane (24).png Jane (25).png Jane (26).png Jane (27).png Jane (28).png Jane (29).png Jane (30).png References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Minor Characters